Leonardo Chapter One: Have a Holly Jolly Christmas
by TeaTimeTurtle
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Leonardo's out on an errand run when the Foot attacks!
1. Chapter 1

**AN**

**Hi everyone! I've based this fiction on the 17th and 18th episodes of the 2003 cartoon series with a few twists from the comics. It's Christmas Eve and Leonardo's out on an errand run when the Foot attacks!**

**Leonardo Chapter One:**

**Have a Holly Jolly Christmas**

At the Lair, the turtles and Casey Jones were wrapping the last their Christmas gifts. Leonardo wasn't present because he was sent to the store in Casey's truck. April had called ahead earlier to say they need a few things for the Christmas Dinner.

"What do you say Donny? How does it look?" Casey asked as he stared at his poorly wrapped present.

"It looks like a crushed bus." Raphael smirked.

"Here, allow me." Donatello smiled nervously.

He wrapped the gift as Raphael smirked at a fuming Casey. Their small arguments were all in good fun though; just another part of the holiday festivities for this family.

"Thanks Donny. April's going to love this!" Casey grinned.

"What is it?" Michelangelo asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" April smiled while walking in.

"Hey April." Everyone welcomed.

"Are you guys ready to go?" April asked.

"Yeah, thanks again for picking us up April." Donatello replied as he gathered an armful of presents.

April took a few off of his load and replied, "No problem. How's the Battle Shell coming?"

"The new engine still needs some work, but it's coming along much faster thanks to the parts you gave us." Donatello said as they headed out.

"That's the last time we ever let Mikey drive." Raphael grumbled.

"I swear! That light pole came out of no where!" Michelangelo defended.

"Of course it did Michelangelo," Sumi began as she walked in. "Just as my Tea Pot suddenly shattered on the kitchen floor on it own."

April chuckled as she stood under the doorway. She looked around for the missing blue banded turtle. Then she asked, "Should we wait for Leo?"

"Nah, let's leave him a note." Raphael replied.

"Yeah, let's get this party started!" Michelangelo cried.

Everyone agreed and got everything together. As they were leaving, Splinter stopped behind for a minute. Sumi put a hand on his shoulder. Splinter patted her hand as he turned to face Raphael.

"Come on Sensei, he'll catch up." Raphael assured.

Splinter nodded and hesitantly followed them out. He couldn't explain the dark feeling that suddenly overshadowed him.

Leonardo was in a convenience store paying for the last of the items on April's list.

"That will be 19.97$." said the cashier.

Leonardo nodded and handed him the exact amount.

"Where are you headed?" He asked.

"To a friend's house." Leonardo answered politely as he took the bags.

"Glad to hear it. It's not good to be alone on Christmas Eve." The cashier replied.

"I agree. Have a Merry Christmas." Leonardo said before walking out.

He heard the cashier say, "Merry Christmas" in return as he was just out the door.

Leonardo climbed into Casey's truck and put the bags in the passenger seat. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove out onto the icy roads.

He stopped at a red light and a few cars passed, but then there was nothing; the light still held. He sighed and turned on the heat and radio. The station he tuned into was playing "Have a Holly Jolly Christmas".

Leonardo didn't really like the song, but it was something to pass the time. It also brought back memories of childhood Christmases. He remembered sitting up with his family to watch Christmas specials on this very night. Then Splinter and Sumi would scoot the four of them off to bed so Santa could come.

Suddenly, he was drawn out of his memories by a throwing knife crashing through the back window. It dug itself deep into the dash board as he whirled his head back. Foot Ninja were fallowing him on the roof tops. It was hard to make out, because of the snow, but the symbol didn't lie.

Leonardo stepped on the gas and avoided more knifes by only seconds. He took a sharp turn to the left, and then glanced back. They were gone, but there were black vans fallowing him now. Ninjas were popping out of the windows and aiming at him with their bows ready.

"Crap!" Leonardo cursed.

He sped up and made another sharp turn to the right. As he skidded around the turn, he heard a loud "POW!" After that, the right side of the truck fell a little. The back tire had blown.

"Crap!" Leonardo shouted.

He lost some speed, allowing two of the vans to catch up him. They slammed into him, sandwiching him in between them. Then they pulled apart and rammed into him again.

Then two ninjas, from each van, aimed their arrows at his head. Just as they released their arrows, he ducked and they shot each other instead.

The van on his right swerved a little as it pulled away. He smiled and took up the space it recently occupied. Then rammed into the van on his left, causing it to spin out and crash into an ally.

There was a three way intersection coming up and it was very icy. He looked in the rear-view mirror too see a few arrows coming his way. It was too late to move. The second back tire blew out.

"Crap!" Leonardo yelled.

He turned the wheel and slowed down as easily as he could, but it couldn't be helped. The truck spun out of control. The vans behind him had lost control as well. Now they all were spinning straight for an office building.

"Crap!" Leonardo shouted as he kicked the door open.

He jumped out just in time. Casey's truck and all the vans crashed into the stone stairs of the building. A handful of ninjas jumped out of the vans just before there was an explosion. Leonardo dove behind some garbage cans just as a hot wave pushed through the air. He got to his feet when everything had settled. Then he ran for a fire escape. At the top of the next building, there were more ninjas waiting for him. He took a stance and waited for the first move.


	2. Chapter 2

Splinter opened up an old box with a shiny Christmas Star inside. He put the box aside on the coffee table and returned to his rocking chair.

"Do we have to wait Sensei?" Raphael asked.

"Patience my Son," replied Splinter, "We must wait for everyone before we finish decorating."

"Yeah Raph, you know how it goes." Donatello said with a muffled voice from behind the tree.

A few sparks flew and he cursed quietly. Michelangelo was tempted to laugh. Donatello had been wrestling with the lights for a half hour now; so he wasn't so daring to test his patience.

"It's a family tradition." Michelangelo added as he bravely leaned on Donatello, whose backside was sticking out from the tree.

"Yeah, I know." Raphael scoffed while waving them off.

Leonardo block a right hand strike, then put the Foot Soldier in an arm lock. He slung him to wipe out a small group circling him. Another Foot Soldier grabbed his arms when he turned around. Leonardo smiled and slid of his coat. The ninja looked down in time to see Leonardo's fist come crashing into his face. It sent him flying across the roof top. Leonardo smirked as he slipped back into his coat, just before it hit the ground. With the group out cold, he took off while re-adjusting his hat. There were more on the way, coming from behind. He decided to lead them on a chase away from home.

Back at April's, Casey tried to sneak a few morsels from the kitchen; but every attempt got his hand smacked by a steal spatula. After his last attempt, Casey returned to the living room.

"How's it going in there?" Donatello asked.

"It's going to be a while." Casey replied, "Candy cane?"

"Sure." Donatello replied.

"Anybody else want one?" He inquired.

"Over here!" Raphael replied.

"Me too!" Michelangelo requested enthusiastically.

Leonardo leaped over to another roof top. The wind had picked up and was blowing heavy gusts against him. His coat flapped loudly, impairing his hearing. It also caught the wind and pulled him back. He sighed and tossed it behind along with his hat. This chase had turned into a hunt. He hadn't expected so many ninjas to bounce back. No matter how many he took down, they got back up again. For every ninja that didn't, there were ten more to take his place. This was becoming more than difficult. He had to find some way to slip under their radar.

He looked ahead and saw more ninjas coming from the front. Leaping to the right, he saw even more closing in on him. He was trapped. There had to be at least forty this time, maybe more. Leonardo reached for his Katanas as they came closer.

Ninjas with a Bo Staffs struck first. They swung their weapons at him. Leonardo quickly pushed them away. Then he attacked. After they were down, others swarmed him with chains.

They wrapped his arms and legs and tried to hold him still. Then a ninja parted through and jumped to attack, gripping a Kama tightly. Leonardo pulled on the chains wildly. One ninja lost his grip. That was all he needed. He yanked the left chain away and slung it up towards his aerial attacker. The chain wrapped itself around the Kama. He smirked as he yanked it away. The ninja, now defenseless, fell close enough for Leonardo to jump up and head-butt him. The others tried to hold him down, but he grabbed the chain holding his right arm. He pulled it away and wrapped it around the neck of a ninja coming up on his left. Then he pulled him down and held him there with his foot. He slipped the chains off of his arms. Then reached for his Katanas, but was pulled down by the two chains still clenching his legs. One Foot Soldier came up to him and raised a Kama above his head. Just as it was inches away from his forehead, Leonardo rolled over and pushed himself up. Then he preformed a mid-air death roll, unlocking the hold his foes had on the chains. He stopped and landed on his feet. He punched the ninja next to him and quickly un-wrapped the chains. Then he flung them at the two previous wielders. They fell back at the sudden weight, allowing him an opening. He didn't get a chance to take it.

A Foot Solider tried to choke him with a Manriki from behind. He grabbed it and pushed off of the ground. Then he kicked an on coming ninja into another with both feet. Luckily for Leonardo, the chain was cheaply made. It snapped. He jumped and spun around to slam his foot into the ninja's head. Leonardo landed perfectly and unsheathed his swords.

He slashed through a sea of weapons, slowly parting his way out. He stopped in front of a freakishly large ninja who was blocking his way out. The ninja raised an Ono above his head. As he was bringing it down, Leonardo crouched and ran out under his legs. The ninja made a deep cut in the roof top. Then he whirled around and grunted.

Leonardo jumped down the side of the building and took hold of a clothes-line. He swung up and over it, then landed in some snow below. He clenched his teeth as his feet sank into the snow pile. The cold was burning right through his skin and down to the bone.

He took off down the ally, watching the fencing pass by. It seemed to be moving so slow. Then Foot Soldiers came busting out of the fence just in front of him. He turned around and saw more ninjas had busted through the fencing behind him. Next he turned to a left ally close to them. There were more coming from there as well. Then he heard a battle cry from above. It was Hun falling down with more ninja fallowing. He landed inches in front of Leonardo. Hun smiled and threw a punch with such great force; it pushed him through the fencing. Hun and the others moved in to see where Leonardo had landed. They saw the hole his body made in a large pile of snow. They closed in around it. Hun was about to reach in when Leonardo attacked. He slashed at Huns face. Hun had moved back in time, but Leonardo still left his mark.

"Get him!" Hun barked as he held his face.

Leonard caught a Katana with both his blades. He shoved the opposing sword aside and swept his foe off of his feet. The others trampled him and moved in on Leonardo.

Most of them were well trained and budging with muscles. The Foot spared no expanse this time. He wondered why with the Shredder gone.

Leonardo ran fast at the small group left still standing. The ninjas prepared themselves for the frontal strike. Leonardo built up his speed and then slid across the ice covering the ground. He crossed his swords in front of his face. The ninjas planted their feet firm, but it was hard to do on the glassy surface; which Leonardo used to his advantage. He slashed his Katanas outward and bowled them down. Leonardo looked back after he stopped. They were down. He had his chance, and he took it gladly. He climbed quickly up a fire escape and sprinted off across the roof tops.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's that Raph?" asked Donatello.

"Just a few presents." Raphael replied, smiling.

"I almost forgot about mine." Don said, reaching into his bag beside the tree.

He took out an armful of small gifts and put them next to Raphael's. Raphael and the others smiled with anticipation. Donatello made the best gifts for the holidays.

"Don't forget me!" Michelangelo said with his arms full with gifts.

"Michelangelo, you are certainly generous this year." Splinter said with a skeptical smile.

"Don't get hopeful Sensei." Donatello laughed as he checked the tags.

"Most of these are from Leo." He pointed out.

"Where is Leonardo?" asked Sumi as she and April walked in.

"Shouldn't he have been back by now?" April asked.

"Don't worry," Michelangelo assured, "I think he said something about getting in a quick run."

"I'll bet Fearless got carried away again." Raphael remarked, feeling a bit jealous.

"Yeah, you know Leo," Donatello reminded, "Once he starts something, it's impossible to stop him."

Leonardo felt like he was breathing in fire. When ever he got chance to catch his breath. Everything in his body ached horridly. He could hear his joints screaming at him, muscles moaning, feat pleading and his hands seething. He realized, just then, that they felt sticky. Glancing down, he saw his knuckles were raw and bleeding. He found a place to stop and wrapped them up with some cloths he had with him. "Should have done this before" he thought. There was enough to cover them, but not enough to pad them. It would have to do for now. He took a quick look around and then continued forward.

After a while he saw no one. Thinking he had finally lost them, he started for home; but this fight was far from over. Out of the night sky, a ninja landed right in front of him. Leonardo looked straight into his eyes. That was all he could see of his face.

He backed away and saw he sported a red cape and a straw hat, layered with metal plates. It stretched out as far as his shoulders. Then four others with the same attire landed behind him. It was clear that he was the Leader of this small squad. They all carried their own weapon of choice.

One used a long Spear. Another had a Battle Axe. Two held Katanas and the Leader wielded a Double Bladed Samaria Sword. They were certainly treating enough, but Leonardo wouldn't give them the pleasure of letting them know it.

"Nice hats." He playfully joked.

They didn't react. Getting serious now, he raised his swords. The Leader moved in closer. Leonardo lashed out. The Leader blocked his strike. Leonardo tried again, but was blocked a second time. He kept trying, but he wouldn't fight back. He wasn't playing with him. He was studying him. Leonardo stopped. He wouldn't let him have a decent chance at it. The Leader signaled for the others to join. They nodded and jumped in.

One lunged forward with his Katana. Leonardo spun around and tried to counter it; but the battle Axe was swinging towards his head. He leaned back and missed both by a few inches. Then he was swept off his feet. He landed hard on his back. Wincing, he saw a spear falling towards him. He swiftly turned over and rolled out of the way. Then he stood up only to duck for the spinning double bladed sword. With it still whirling just above his head, he punched the Leader in the stomach. This forced him back a few feet.

The other swordsmen lashed out their Katanas at Leonardo. He locked their blades with his as the spear was racing towards him. Quickly, he pushed the swords away and jumped. The spearman ran under him, but the battle Axe was back again. The ninja jumped up with his Axe raised, ready to split his head open. He pulled himself to the right to just miss the Axe. He spun as he came down and kicked both on coming swordsmen in the heads. Leonardo looked around as he was landing. The ninjas were getting up fast, and the other three were coming at full speed. He was done messing around. He turned and ran for it.

"The bird's in the oven." April announced as Raphael entered the kitchen.

"Good, I'm starving." he replied while grabbing at a morsel on the counter top.

"We'll be ready to eat in an hour." Sumi informed.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Donatello called from the living room.

They all rushed in as Donatello was making last minute adjustments.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, fellow Mutants," Donatello beamed, "Behold…the tree!"

Donatello picked up a green controller and pressed the on switch. Then the Christmas lights lit up brightly. Everyone watched the pleasant glow of the blinking multi colored lights. They left beautiful sparkling impressions every where.

"It's great Donny!" Raphael complemented.

"Awesome!" Michelangelo said while patting Donatello on the back.

"It is wonderful my Son." Splinter commented.

"Thanks guys," Donatello replied, "You should see what I set up for the star."

"It is a shame your brother is missing this." Sumi sighed.

"Don't worry Mom." Raphael said, "We'll save the star for when he gets back."

She nodded with a smile, though her mind was still troubled. The dark feeling was beginning to fester in her mind as well. Her mind wouldn't be at ease until Leonardo was there with them. Splinter gave her hand a tight squeeze. She smiled at her Husband, and then continued in the night's festivities.

Leonardo looked behind. The Leader was gaining fast. He pushed himself to pick up speed, but his body wasn't complying. As Leonardo took a great leap over a very large gap, the Leader caught up with him and grabbed him. This forced them down towards someone's hot tub on top of an apartment building. They crashed trough the bottom and landed in the living area of the apartment under it. The water drenched them as they grappled on the floor. Leonardo pulled away from him and stood up. The others crashed through the windows. They readied themselves, but a lady screamed. They turned around and saw a woman with a mud mask on and a man gripping a baseball bat. The Leader turned back to Leonardo, but he was gone. He looked to see the front door swinging closed. They trailed him down the stairs and out the back door of the building. They searched the back ally, but he was gone.

He was down in the sewers just below the man hole they stood on. He listened until he heard the foot steps had gone. Then he made for home, taking a few others trails first. When he was sure he was alone, he took the direct route.

When he eventually arrived at his destination, he fell to his knees and dropped his swords. The cold metal clanged as they bounced on the floor.

"Hey guys!" He called out.

No one answered him. He slowly forced himself up and looked around the lair. No one was there. He thought The Foot had found them when he noticed Raphael's note.

"Yo, Leo, we got tired of waiting. April's here and we're headed for her place. Hurry up slow poke! P.S. You forgot you shell-cell."

Leonardo looked up at the clock. It was 10:17. He had no idea he had been gone so long. Nor had he once thought about the missing cell phone. He looked to the table and saw his shell-cell laying there. He picked it up and started dialing when suddenly someone's large hand covered his and crushed the cell phone.

"Ahhhhhh!" Leonardo cried as it crumbled.

Then he was lifted off of his feet and hung to the person's left.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" sneered a deep menacing voice.

He knew instantly that it belonged to Hun. He looked and saw the marks his swords left. They ran across his face from his forehead to his left cheek.

Foot Ninja invaded the space in seconds. They were every where, destroying everything. Leonardo looked Hun who was now laughing. He turned around to welcome the ninjas Leonardo encountered earlier.

"Well done. The Master will be pleased." Hun said.

Leonardo was shocked. What Master? He surely didn't mean the Shredder. What was said next confirmed his horror.

"We live to serve the Shredder." the Leader replied.

Leonardo took note of his voice. He would never forget it again.

"I suppose that's why you're the Elite." Hun chuckled.

"Are you seeing this freak?" He hissed, turning to Leonardo.

Leonardo scowled back at him.

"Your home is going down in ruins. Your family's next." Hun said, leaning into Leonardo's face. "We know all about your little friend's shop. That's our last stop tonight."

Leonardo forced a foot into his face. Even though he was weak, he knocked a few teeth loose. Hun threw him down. Then spat out one molar and two front teeth, shortly accompanied by some blood.

"Why you little..." Hun trailed off loudly, slurring from the blood pooling up in his cheeks.

The Elite Ninjas ran towards him. He got up and avoided the swordsmen, but the spear stabbed him in his left side. Leonardo let out a painful scream as the spear dug in deeper, slowly moving down his side. Then the ninja broke it off inside. Hun laughed as Leonardo fell.

"So long freak." Hun snarled.

Then Hun kicked him the face. Leonardo only released a small groan as Hun looked to the Foot Ninja and said: "Bring this place down on top of him."


	4. Chapter 4

April plopped down on the coach next to Casey with a plate of Christmas cookies.

"All we're waiting on is the turkey." April announced as the plate was quickly depleted.

"And Leo." Michelangelo put in.

"Where is he? It's not like him to be this late." Donatello said concerned.

"We ought to go get him." Raphael said.

"Master Splinter?" Donatello asked, looking for Splinter's approval.

"It is late, go." Splinter replied.

They got they're gear together as April changed the channel. There was a special report on the car crash from earlier that night.

"Hey Case," Michelangelo said, "That looks like your truck."

"Yeah it does." Raphael agreed.

"That is my truck!" Casey yelled.

"What? Are you sure?" Donatello asked.

"It is!" April confirmed.

"Leo!" Everyone cried.

"Did they say if they found anyone?" Splinter asked.

The turtles looked grimly at the television.

"No, no one was found." April answered relieved.

They all rushed to the roof door, hearts sinking and hoping at the same time.

"Just wait until I found out who did this! They're going to..." Raphael fumed, trailing off after they opened the door.

There were Foot Ninja covering the roof top. In front of them was the Elite Squad. Hun parted through them and crossed him arms.

"Hun…" Raphael growled.

"Happy Holidays freaks." Hun chuckled.

"I got a little present for you." He said as he tossed them Leonardo's Katanas.

Sumi picked them up with terror stricken hands, taking them in her arms.

"What did you do to him?!" Raphael demanded.

"Don't worry. He had a burial ceremony, under that disgusting pit you call home." Hun sickly joked.

Everyone gasped except for Raphael. He gripped his Sais tight. His blood was boiling. Anger rushed through him like nothing else he had ever felt before.

"**I'll kill you!**" He screamed.

Leonardo forced consciousness. He tried to move but he was covered in rubble. He let out a pain filled yell as he pushed his arms through to the surface. Then he slowly pulled himself out. Taking deep ragged breaths, he took a look around.

The place was completely trashed and there were small fires everywhere. He took out some ninja stars and threw them at pipes sticking out of the walls. The fires were put out by the released sprays of water (or what ever else was in the sewers).

He looked for his swords but couldn't find them. Hun must have taken them. Leonardo yelled as he clenched his fists together. He couldn't believe the Shredder escaped their last encounter. He was sure he was dead, as sure as Hun must be of him.

He started to run out when he side reminded him not to. Making himself ignore it, he went on.

Raphael gripped his Sais, preparing to attack Hun head on, but before anyone could do anything; Hun and the ninjas looked to the rear, staring at a figure walking in. They all parted as he walked in. It was the Shredder.

"Shredder?!" Raphael asked in confusion.

The Shredder just glared, his blood curdling eyes locking their sights on them. Raphael dashed towards him. He ignored Splinter and Sumi's orders to stop and jumped at the armored demon. The Shredder countered his attack and pushed him back. He crashed landed in front of Splinter who helped him up.

"Incompetent turtle," Shredder said coolly, "You and your Brother had that in common."

With that, he threw his hand up in the air and gave a hand signal to the army behind him. The battle had begun.

Leonardo leaped over a gap and landed sorrowfully in pain. He looked over the edge to see the fight on April's roof top. Thankfully, he saw everyone accounted for. He let out a sigh of relief. It was withdrawn when he saw the Shredder about to strike Raphael. Knowing he wouldn't make it in time, he looked around for a solution.

He saw a black cable next to him that ran across April's roof top. He grabbed it and cut it skillfully with a throwing star.

"Now, here comes the end for you turtle!" Shredder yelled.

Raphael lay there, trying to move but the Shredder's boot had planted itself heavily on his chest. Then his attention turned to someone in the distance. It was a dark figure flying straight for them. The fact that he was flying was enough to distract him from the Shredder. Raphael's distraction led to the Shredder's curiosity. He looked behind and saw it also, too much in wonder to move. As the figure came closer they saw he was swinging on a cable. When he face came in to view, they were in complete and utter shock. It was Leonardo!

He swung in and knocked the Shredder off of his feet and flying quite a few feet away. Leonardo winced little coming down. He could feel his right foot puffing up.

"**Leave my family, alone!**" he roared.

Donatello and Sumi came rushing over to Leonardo as he stretched out his hand to Raphael.

"We thought you were dead!" Raphael said.

"I thought you all would be by now." Leonardo replied.

He gave him a smile as Raphael took his hand. When he pulled Raphael up he let out a shout and reached for his side. His wound pulled almost an inch apart. Then they noticed all his bruises and open wounds.

"What did they do to you?" Raphael asked.

Leonardo didn't answerer. Raphael's voice was clouded by pain. His body was now punishing him for being so negligent to it.

"We must get your Brother away from here." Sumi said after inspecting Leonardo's side.

"You got it." Raphael replied, "Guys, we're moving out!"

"You're not going any where!" The Shredder said as he started for them.

Splinter jumped and landed in front of them, then took a fighting stance.

"I will deal with him. You must go." Splinter said.

"But Sensei," Leonardo began to protest.

"You are in no condition to argue, or fight." Splinter reasoned.

"I will see you soon." He assured him.

He nodded. Then they backed away.

"None of you will survive. This is only prolonging your demise." The Shredder scowled.

Splinter said nothing. He had no words for this demon, only actions.

Leonardo raised a single Katana as he sheathed the other. It was all he could lift at the moment. His Brothers covered each of his sides and his Mother guarded the rear. They made their way to the door where Casey was guarding April. Michelangelo was behind April fighting off up coming ninjas.

"They're inside!" Michelangelo shouted out to them.

"Great, what do we do now?" Raphael asked, frustratingly putting up his Sais.

"We fight our way out." Leonardo answered.

Splinter dodged and countered the Shredder's attacks. The Shredder knew he wasn't trying to win. He was just distracting him from his family, so he had to draw them back. The rat was quick, but he was old and breakable. He made a deadly move and hit right on target. Splinter fell to the ground in a daze. The Shredder smiled and called out to the turtles.

"Watch now as I finish off your Father!" He cried.

As he rose to attack, Leonardo rallied up all his strength. He darted to him and took out his other Katana.

"Leo!" Raphael cried.

The Shredder looked up a bit shocked. He hadn't expected Leonardo to move so quickly, or to be moving at all really. Leonardo jumped onto him. His momentum forced them both back. They fell and busted through the roof top. Then they fell through the next floor too. Finally, they crashed onto the bottom floor in the shop.

"Leonardo!" Splinter cried, over his daze.

He got to his feet and jumped down into the great hole.

"We gotta get down there!" Raphael yelled.

"Working on it!" Michelangelo replied.

Raphael and Sumi were about jump into the hole after them, but Hun caught Raphael and raised him up off the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hun smirked.

Then he threw him into Donatello. Sumi kicked Hun's knee in. He fell to the ground in agony, hearing the bones crack. Sumi walked over and gripped his shirt collar. She fiercely gazed into his eyes as she lifted him slightly.

"I believe the real question is this. What do you think **you **are doing?" She asked.


	5. Chapter 5

When Splinter came down, he landed just in front of the Shredder. He was holding Leonardo off the ground in a thumb choke.

"Release him!" Splinter demanded.

"But of course." The Shredder replied.

Then he threw Leonardo across the room. He was sent crashing through the jewelry show case, and crushing the wall behind it.

"Leo!" Michelangelo cried.

He was now on the staircase leading down into the shop. From there he saw him hit the wall. He put his Nun-Chucks into over time and slowly cut through the barrage of ninjas separating them. He ran to Leonardo's side and helped him up. The others were next to them now. April and Sumi took Leonardo as the Elite Ninja dropped in from the ceiling.

"Go, April and I will guard your Brother." said Sumi, holding up the unconscious turtle.

They all nodded and joined Splinter. They covered his flanks and stared off with the Shredder and his Elite, then charged at them.

Raphael took the Elite's Leader. His Sais soared forward towards the Elite Leader's chest. He easily dodged it and countered him with his sword. He knocked Raphael's Sais across the room. They flew passed April's head and pierced the wall behind her. Raphael turned back to his opponent, infuriated. He grabbed a pipe off the floor and blocked the spinning sword.

Donatello was knocked back hard, but he flipped over and pushed his feet into Michelangelo's Nun-Chucks. He had held them out just for this purpose. Then he propelled Donatello forward. Donatello spun his Bo Staff and whirled it into the head of one of the swordsmen. He staggered backwards from the blow as Donatello landed on his feet. He held his Bo Staff over his head and Michelangelo ran up behind him. He reached out as he jumped and took hold of it. Then Donatello slung him into the other swordsmen. Michelangelo let out a battle cry as he crushed his chest plate with his foot.

Casey's temperament was more than enough to fuel him, but seeing April and his friends in danger escalated it even higher. This gave him a strong advantage against his more experienced opponent. His hockey stick was a blinding fury, it almost seemed like he was wielding a wooden blade. Casey slammed it into his side, then quickly into his other side. He continued to hit him as hard as he could as fast as he could, though most of the blows were blocked.

Splinter and the Shredder were in the middle of all the chaos. They circled each other slowly. Each prepared for the other in almost every way imaginable. Splinter surveyed his foe carefully. He couldn't afford mistakes. The Shredder made the first move. He lashed out at him with the claws of his metal plated gauntlet. Splinter twisted out of the way regretfully. His bones cracked and popped painfully. He then took the opportunity to punch the Shredder in the jaw. This cracked the face plate covering his mouth. The Shredder roared and attacked again.

Leonardo lifted his head and tried to look around him. His vision was getting blurry. Sumi noticed this and felt his forehead. Then she looked down at his side, thinking wound must be getting infected.

"He's getting worse!" She cried.

"He'll make it, right Leo?!" Raphael called from the heat of battle.

Leonardo could only confirm with a nod. This was not promising to them.

"You guys get Leonardo out the back way! We'll cover you!" Donatello ordered.

They nodded and gently led Leonardo. When they made it there, they found it was blocked by large chucks of rubble. April took Leonardo as Sumi broke through. After she broke through, she reached for Leonardo.

"Guys, let's go!" April shouted.

They all nodded and made their way to the door. Splinter, Donatello and Michelangelo held off their foes while Raphael and Casey took Leonardo. Splinter and his two Sons shoved two Elite into the rest of the party and ran out the door. April slammed it behind them. Then Michelangelo and Donatello barricaded it with a dumpster and held it there. April got her blue van started as they loaded in.

"Let's get out of here!" Michelangelo cried as they released the dumpster to get to the van.

Once they were inside, the van took off with the wheels screeching.

The Elite broke out the door and saw them leave. What was left of the ninja army jumped down from the roof; still rattled from the battle.

"After them!" The Shredder ordered.

Seven of the remaining ninja ran out in the street. They stopped a similar blue van and threw out its drunken driver. As they took off the driver stumbled out into the street.

"Hey?! Whadda ya tink yer doin'?!" He shouted before he passed out.

Donatello and Sumi were looking over Leonardo's wounds when Michelangelo spotted the van behind them.

"Uh, guys. We got company." he said.

Raphael got up and looked out of the other small window in the left door.

"Jeeze, do these guys ever give up?!" He asked.

"What do we do?" April asked.

"Let me drive." Raphael replied, walking to the front.

April switched with Raphael. He adjusted the mirrors so he could see the faces inside the van behind them.

"I see movement." Raphael said.

"What are they doing?" Donatello asked.

Michelangelo looked back again.

"They're aiming arrows at us!" He replied.

Raphael kept close watch on the mirror. Just as they were about to fire, he switched a few lanes over.

"They can't have _that_ many arrows." Michelangelo said as he watched them.

"So what are they going to do when they run out?" Donatello asked.

"Shell if I know." Raphael replied.

"Uh... Raph," Casey said while looking out his window.

"What?" Raphael asked.

Donatello got up and peered out the window. There were some Foot Ninja chasing them on the roof tops. Three of them were carrying what looked like bazookas.

"They're aiming bazookas at us!" Casey cried just before they fired.

Raphael sped up and they missed their target. There was a flashing puff of black clouds that filled the lane behind them. The van behind them drove around it, still fallowing close behind.

April sat still with a cold clammy hand over her mouth. After a moment she removed it to ask, "Bombs?"

"Just another Christmas goodie, courtesy of The Foot." Donatello said, returning to Leonardo.

"Man, the Foot plays for keeps." said Michelangelo.

"Well we're not going to play their game anymore." Raphael replied.

"What are we going to do?" Michelangelo asked.

"First we got to loose these guys." Donatello answered.

"Yeah and just how are we going to do that?" Raphael barked.

"Well..." Donatello began, thinking hard. "We'd be able to loose them in the park."

"Sure, the trigger happy ninjas back there, but what about our little caravan?" Michelangelo asked.

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it." Raphael said as he made a sharp left turn, just avoiding more bombs.


	6. Chapter 6

Later they lost the roof top ninjas and were heading into the park. Raphael drove down the paved path, which was meant for bikers, as Michelangelo watched the van behind them.

"Well, good new is, I think they're out of arrows." Michelangelo announced.

"What's the bad news?" Casey asked.

"I think one of them is trying to hitch a ride!" Michelangelo said as he watched them sling a grappling hook towards them.

April jumped as two metal claws dug themselves into the inner wall of the van. She held onto Donatello's shell as it moved down, stopping when it was firmly planted. Michelangelo looked back and saw the van speeding up. Also, there were two ninjas trying to cross the cable that attached the two vehicles.

Donatello got up and opened the doors. His timing couldn't have been better. He unintentionally slammed the door into one of the ninja's head. He flew back and landed hard on the pavement.

"_Oops_." Michelangelo smirked.

His comment distracted him and left him unguarded when the second ninja jumped inside. Michelangelo let out a "Whoa!" as he whipped out his Nun-Chucks, but it was too late to use them. The ninja pinned Michelangelo to the wall and put a knife to his throat. Donatello tried to grab the knife, but stopped when he pressed it closer against Michelangelo's skin.

"**No**!" a weak voice cried.

The ninja looked to the source, but all he saw was a green foot crashing into his face. He dropped his knife and flew backwards into the van behind them. He shattered the windshield and rolled out through the back doors. He finally stopped with his face grinding on cold pavement.

Everyone in the van blinked as Leonardo fell to his knees. Michelangelo stood shocked as Donatello took action. He grabbed the knife and cut the cable. Then he shut the doors. When he turned back to his family, Leonardo was now laying down with Michelangelo at his side. Leonardo raised his hand and took Michelangelo's.

"Thanks Bro." Michelangelo said.

"Anytime Mikey." Leonardo replied.

Then he drifted off. Splinter sighed heavily and turned to Raphael, who took a short glance back. Then he turned his attention back to the task at hand.

"Everybody hold on to something!" Raphael warned as he gripped the steering wheel.

Everyone did as they were told and felt gravity pull them abruptly to the right. Raphael had cut through between two trees and was flying over a grassy field. Michelangelo got up and went back to his post. He watched as the van behind was still hot on their trail.

Raphael noticed this too and cut across a cobble stone path. Then back into the shadowed plains under the trees. He did his best, but when they emerged from the park, the van was still fallowing.

"When will these guys get the hint?!" Michelangelo asked.

"What are we going to do?" April asked.

"We must get to a safe place soon." Splinter said.

"No one's going any where if The Foot has anything to say about it." Raphael said, checking his mirrors again.

"Incoming!" Michelangelo cried.

Raphael looked to his left and saw the roof top ninjas had returned. Raphael grunted as he slammed his foot on the gas. Speed was enough to save them for a while, but not forever. He drove out into a junction, in the light midnight traffic. The buildings around them were fading away and pure pavement was taking over. As they were crossing a long bridge, the ninjas settled on a tall building and aimed at them. Raphael tried to put some distance between them. It would turn out to be just enough.

The shot was fired. Michelangelo crouched down and put his arm around Sumi and his hand on Leonardo's. Everyone waited for a few seconds. Soon their waiting was met with a huge shock wave that sent them flying in all directions inside the van. Raphael and Casey remained harnessed in their seats as the van rolled. Raphael thought they had died, but he opened his eyes and saw they were still very much alive. He looked back to see everyone piled in the left corner with shards of glass every where. They were dazed, but otherwise fine. Casey looked at him from his seat and quickly unbuckled himself. Raphael did the same and got out of the van. He saw the road, but the ground around them had changed. There were large pillars on each side, leading his eyes upwards. He saw a black mushroom shaped cloud rising off of the bridge with fire spitting out off it. Raphael got his wits about him and got back in the van.

"Casey!" He yelled with a shaky voice.

Casey looked back at him and nodded. Then he found his way back inside and shut the door. Raphael took off down the road. By some miracle, the van was still running. He didn't bother to question it until later. He glanced back to see they were alone. No more ninjas were fallowing them. Raphael didn't know and didn't care what happened on that bridge, but was thankful for it.

Donatello and Michelangelo soon found their feet and got up to untangle the other occupants. Then they looked back. There they saw the smoking blaze of intertwining flashes and flames that perched itself on the bridge. It was rising higher than the skyscrapers

Raphael looked coldly in the rear view mirror as they drove away. A long silence took over the van. It had lasted about ten minutes before Splinter spoke up.

"We must find a safe place." reminded Splinter.

More silence came after this. This time it was much shorter and Casey was the one to break it.

"We could go to my Grandma's old farm house up in the North Hamptons." He offered. "It's pretty safe up there. There's nobody around for miles."

"What do you think Sensei?" asked Donatello.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Raphael spoke up, regaining his usual rough voice.

"It's not like we have a lot of options here." He pointed out.

"I agree. Thank you Mr. Jones." Splinter said, bowing slightly to Casey.

"No prob." Casey replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Casey walked up to the van, carrying a large red cooler and opened the back door.

"Here you go Mike." Casey said as he handed Michelangelo the cooler.

"Thanks Casey." He replied.

Michelangelo pulled it in and set it down in the right corner. He reached in for some ice and filled two cloth sacks April made from her sweater's sleeves. He handed one to Raphael who held it to Leonardo's forehead. Michelangelo placed his on Leonardo's swollen foot.

Sumi took a pair of tweezers from the first aid kit. She cleaned them thoroughly as she could with rubbing alcohol. Then she used them to carefully remove the steal shards from her Son's side. Leonardo tensed his muscles when she moved anything. She pulled out five small pieces so far. All that was left was one large one. She was about to take it out when her hands grew shaky. Donatello took the tweezers and finished for her.

"I'm going for the big one." Donatello announced with a groan from the semi-conscious Leonardo.

Raphael patted his forearm in an awkward attempt to comfort him. Leonardo raised his hand weakly and grabbed Raphael's arm.

Donatello went in and clamped the tweezers onto the steal shard. As he began to pull, Leonardo's hold on Raphael's arm turned into a vice grip. Raphael gritted his teeth and shut his eyes.

After a moment, he cracked his eyes and looked over to his Brother's face. It was almost emotionless, just slightly wincing. Leonardo let out a deep withdrawn breath when the shard was out.

"Whoa, scary looking isn't it?" Donatello asked as he studied the long the spear head.

"Yeah." Michelangelo agreed with a sympathetic look.

Donatello placed it on some sack cloth Sumi was holding. She wrapped the pieces up and put them aside as Donatello began cleaning the wound.

Outside, April was at the gas pump waiting for the tank to fill. Casey walked up next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. She didn't notice it at first. Casey finally had to speak up when his light shaking didn't get any reaction.

"Yo! Babe!" He said.

"Huh?" She mumbled, looking up at his face.

"You okay?" Casey asked.

"Do you think Leo's going to be okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's a tough guy. He'll make it." Casey smiled.

Raphael and Donatello lifted Leonardo up so Sumi could wrap some bandages around his waist; to keep the gauze pressed against the wound.

April and Casey got in the van. Casey took the driver's seat this time.

"How's he doing?" Casey asked.

"Not very well, the fever hasn't changed." Sumi answered.

No one said anything else the rest of the ride, accept Sumi or Donatello. They occasionally asked to be handed some bandages or alcohol.

Raphael was by Leonardo's side, giving them the requested items. He watched them clean the smaller cuts that were clustered on Leonardo's arms and legs. He tensed angrily at the marks that lay there as well. They intertwined, starting from his wrists and ankles. Then the marks continued up to his elbows and knees. The purple and black marks took on the shape of chains, which enraged him even more.

When they reached the farm house, it was very late; though they were tired, none of them could sleep. Casey took a key from under the first step and opened the door.

Everything in the house was covered in a heavy layer of dust and the red carpet was matted and clumpy. The old farm house obviously hadn't seen visitors in a long while.

"Nice crib Case." Michelangelo joked, trying to keep everyone's spirits up.

"Thanks. Guess it's not much compared to a sewer." Casey joked back.

"We can put Leo up stairs." He said.

"Lead the way." Raphael grunted.

Casey led them up the stair case. Raphael and Michelangelo held up Leonardo from both sides. His legs hung in front of them and his arms resting on their shoulders. On the way up, April noticed the stair case split into a small kitchen with a quaint dining room connected to it. After the stairs, there was a long hall with seven doors.

Three were bedrooms, one a library, one a bathroom and the last was a walk in closest. It was filled with old hole redden coats, due to moths.

He took them to a door on the end and opened it. It was the master bedroom with its own fire place. April rushed over to the bed and shook out the dusty bed spread before they laid him in it.

"Look's like we should set up house." April said while looking around.

"I'll get some fire wood." Raphael said.

"We should probably get some supplies." April yawned as she sat down on the nearest chair.

"I'll head out and get some now." Casey replied.

"Here, get these antibiotics for Leo." Donatello said while handing him a list he and Sumi compiled.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Casey replied, and then gave April a quick kiss on the head before he left.

"I'm going to take a look around, see what needs fixing." Donatello said.

"I'll go with you." Michelangelo offered.

"I'll see what I can do about cleaning the place up." April almost whispered as she nodded off.

"We all shall tomorrow, Ms O'Neil." Sumi said as she propped her feet on a stool.

Casey came back soon with bags of groceries and the medicine. There was a good fire going in the living room and upstairs. Donatello met him at the door and took the antibiotics upstairs. Casey and Michelangelo stocked the kitchen with fresh supplies. When they were done they went up stairs. Casey found April asleep on the chair and picked her up. He took her to the room next door and put her to bed. Not long after that, he went to bed himself, after assured not to worry about Leonardo.

Throughout the night, they kept a close watch on him. His fever had changed drastically in four hours time. It was almost nonexistent. Also, his side had almost stopped bleeding.

Sumi got up to change the bandages as Michelangelo looked up at the clock.

"I just realized something." Michelangelo said.

"What?" Raphael asked.

"It's Christmas." Michelangelo replied.

"Well Merry Freaking Christmas." Raphael almost snapped.

"So?" Donatello asked, ignoring Raphael.

"I have an idea." Michelangelo answered.

"I hate to ask." Raphael said.

"It's a good one, trust me." Michelangelo smiled weakly.

Leonardo heard the fire at the other end of the room. Worrying they were still in the apartment; he opened his eyes and turned his head. He had to focus his vision first, but saw it was the fire place. Then he looked around the room.

"Where am I?" He thought.

He felt around to find out what he was laying on. They felt stiff and wrinkly, but he could distinguish the fabric as sheets. He was grateful to be warm and dry, not caring where he was now. Then his family came to mind. Where were they? What happened to them?

He pushed himself up and sat still for a minute. All the pain in his head moved back and forth, like water swishing inside a fish bowl. When it had made up its mind to stay in one spot, he tossed the covers off. He turned his body to the right and put his feet down on the floor. As soon as his bad foot touched the cold wooden surface, great pains radiated from his aching toes to his busting heal. All his nerves screamed in horror as he tried to stand. He put his weight on the other foot and limped forward only once. There was a stool close enough to reach, so he grabbed it and pulled it closer. He used it to get to the door. Then he leaned on the door frame and limped to the wall. He used it to get down the hall where he heard voices. He stopped at the split and looked at the two entrances.

He heard April cooking something that smell amazing in the kitchen. Everyone else was in the living room. His vision didn't allow him to see a far past the last steps.

"Leo?" He heard Raphael say.

"Raph?" Leonardo asked.

He shut his eyes as the headache returned. Then he felt himself fall into someone's arms and being carried down the stairs. When the pain lessened, he opened his eyes.

There was a tall pine tree in front of the sofa where he was sitting. It was decorated with old rusty Christmas ornaments. All that was missing was the star.

Everyone was standing around it, looking at him with concern. He adjusted himself and put a hand on his side.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"It's Christmas." Michelangelo answered.

Leonardo stared at him for a minute. He had completely forgotten about it. Sumi walked over and put a white furry hand on his shoulder.

"I am glad you are able to join us my Son." Sumi smiled, wrapping him in a warm hug.

Raphael walked up to him and handed him something wrapped in some old newspaper. He un-wrapped it and saw it was an old Christmas Star. It was plain and a little dirty, but it looked beautiful to everyone there.

"We saved it for you." Raphael said.

Leonardo smiled and tried to stand. Raphael helped him up and pull Leonardo's arm around his shoulder. They walked up to the tree and he reached up. He placed it on top and looked at it for a short while. A small smile crept on his face.

"Thanks everyone." He said.

"Merry Christmas Leo." Raphael replied.

"Who's hungry?" April asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"I am!" Michelangelo exclaimed.

"Think you can eat Leo?" Donatello asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry." He replied.

"Good. Lets eat!" Michelangelo said.

Everyone chuckled as Michelangelo raced into the kitchen. Leonardo sat in his chair looking around the table, his smile growing wider. Despite what happened, they were celebrating; celebrating that they were still alive and together. He couldn't have asked for more that Christmas.

**The End**

**AN**

**Whew! Just in time for Christmas. I've been working on this story for a long time. I glad it's finally done! I spent most of the time editing in Sumi. I began it before I thought of her. I hope you guys liked it.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews please!**


End file.
